The Morning Wake Up
by TheShamyPerspective
Summary: Post Shamy Sleepover, Amy wakes to a wonderful surprise. Written for my one shot a day until the season premiere


Sheldon woke up to the discomfort of his face pressed into a familiar pillow and his arms bent above his head. This was odd as he never slept on his stomach, but he assumed that the sleeping situation of the previous night had been a possible cause.

For the past eight hours, Amy Farrah Fowler had been sleeping in Sheldon's bed. She had stayed the night at his request, a simple alternative to driving all the way back to her apartment. It wasn't late when the suggestion was made, she could have still driven home. However, the looks he gave her to try and convince her to stay were priceless and she found herself unable to refuse.

That one decision had made for a night of closer bonding between Sheldon and Amy as they stayed up late into the night talking about everything and nothing in the quiet of his bedroom. Sheldon had been nervous at first, but hearing Amy's voice had calmed him enough so he could focus on each and every word she said. Her voice was like a melody to his ears.

And now with the melody silent, groaning and pushing himself off the pillow using his bare arms, Sheldon turned his head to face the person he admired the most. He couldn't suppress the small smile that seemed to crawl its way onto his face when he saw Amy sleeping beside him with her arms folded neatly under her head as she, too, slept on her stomach with her face towards him. He wondered if she was dreaming about him, thinking about the things he did and the sound of his voice. The thought was intriguing indeed.

In a similar way, it was fascinating how much Sheldon had the privilege to observe about Amy in that moment. Despite the fact that her eyes were moving against her closed eyelids, he could tell just how peaceful she must have felt. Her lips shadowed that particular assumption with their upward curve, her skin so smooth and her hair messily spread against her rosy cheeks in absolute perfection.

For a moment Sheldon debated whether he should wake his woman or not, she looked so calm in her current state that he feared that even the slightest movement would disturb her. Eventually he opted to make a move sometime soon by placing a hand gently upon her cheek and carrying her on whispers back into consciousness. Until then he sat in the deafening silence of his thoughts and continued to observe her each and every breath.

Not long after that and there were footsteps in the distance. Sheldon knew it was Leonard without having to check. He didn't dare take his eyes off Amy; his hands folded patiently in his lap. Staring at his sleeping beauty in contentment and amazement almost helped take his attention off the fact that his roommate was watching with, most likely, a feigned interest.

Leonard left with a dead thought lying on his tongue and a final glance at Sheldon's back. Once he was gone and Sheldon felt he could breathe again, he slowly lifted his hand and placed it to Amy's cool skin. She adjusted herself slightly under his touch and before he could move the loose strand of hair behind her ear, her eyes fluttered open.

Amy was staring at Sheldon in a hazy wonderment and her eyes were seemingly latched to his as his fingers brushed along her cheek to her ear in one swift motion. She held her breath, waiting for his next move.

In the silence, Sheldon stared back at Amy intensely. He didn't even have to question what to do next. Leisurely, he leaned down and placed a brief yet gentle kiss upon her lips that had sparks flying between both their closed eyes.

"Good morning," he whispered once they broke apart; his eyes sill closed. Beside him Amy sat up in the bed, leaning back on her arms for support.

"Good morning," she mumbled sleepily while watching his smile slowly grow as he listened to her voice and recalled her touch. While his eyes were still closed she decided to copy what he did, leaning forward and planting an equally sweet yet not so brief kiss upon his lips that had them both smiling even more before they even pulled apart.

Chuckling, Sheldon pulled away after a moment and looked to Amy while blindly grabbing her hand.

"What's so funny?" she asked him, laughing slightly herself. She never knew him to have the morning giggles, but it was just another attractive thing he did that made her heart skip a beat.

"I know what you're trying to do; you're trying to distract me." He said between laughs and Amy just slowly shook her head with a smile dancing across her lips.

"Awe, you caught me." She said sarcastically, opening her eyes to look Sheldon in the eye. He was smiling at her sweetly and leaned to her once more before whispering into her ear.

"It's okay, I never said I didn't like it."


End file.
